


Good to Know

by elysiancomet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath, Implied Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Voltron, dont worry, good ending, idk how to tag, implied major character death, implied suicide, klance, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiancomet/pseuds/elysiancomet
Summary: Lance is considering,but something changes the whole game.





	Good to Know

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this isnt exactly like perfect writing,, but i tried  
> i really enjoyed writing this and im really glad i was able to finish it !! first time for everything

Lance sighed, his arms crossed, resting on the railing of the bridge. His head hung, before a soft sob escaped his lips. His hands ran through his hair, hiccups erupting from his throat as he grasped at his own scalp. Slowly, the sobs silenced. He sat on the bridge, legs escaping through the railing. 

No one.

No one at all.

He let out a sad chuckle. 

“closed doors, locked in, and no keys,”

He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Lance stood up, gripping the railing so tightly his knuckles turned white. Mumbling a few words, he made a sudden movement, not sure whether or not he would regret it -- but if he could, it wouldn’t be  _ here.  _

 

. . .

A loud sob echoed through the McClain’s small household, many following afterwards. They couldn't believe it - why hadn’t he told them? Why couldn’t they do anything? Tight grips on others clothing, small children confused, yet their eyes flooded with their tears and they leaked onto anything that was below them. No one had suspicions, it made no sense to them. What could’ve they’ve done? Why hadn’t they seen it? All these questions wouldn’t stop going through their heads. There so many questions, and yet none of them could’ve been answered. No one had the answers, and no one knew what to do anymore.

Well, they all knew what they had to do next. However, they knew that they all didn’t want to accept it. Now yet. They couldn't change what happened, and they knew that they needed to accept this as soon as possible, so all they could do was continue. Continue to live their lives. That’s all they could do. 

 

“I’m sorry to have to announce this,” the teachers words imprinted into the students brains. They had all known him, he had been their loverboy. Of course only he called himself that, but they all liked him. He was nice guy, sweet, funny, the others couldn’t imagine what his good friends were going through in the current moment. 

 

The short haired girl couldn’t help but sob, the large dark male next to her wrapping his arms around her, trying to stay strong. He was quiet, using his orange headband to try and dry her tears, but only more fell. They knew of his problems, so why didn’t they tell anybody? Was it because he said not to? Maybe they didn’t know the half of it. Maybe he was really struggling and they just didn’t know. The dark male was quiet, but everyone knew he was crying. The short haired girl was loud, and no one judged her. They all knew it hurt, even if they didn’t feel it as harsh they they knew his friends did. The dark male opened his eyes, pulling another thin male with slightly longer black hair into his grasp. The boy was biting his lip, but as soon as he was grasped, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Tears spilled, sobs broke, and everyone didn’t know what to do anymore. 

 

The three were sent to the counselors, but everyone knew they just wanted to be alone with friends and family. And that’s what they did. They were all taken to the McClain’s household, and they swore the neighbors could hear them. 

 

“I wasn't able to tell him,”

The male croaked, his eyes puffy and red. The other smiled sadly and softly, her short brown hair moving in the mild wind. 

 

“Maybe it would've changed things,”

 

“We’ll never know, I guess.”

 

We’ll never know. 

 

The dark haired male stood there in his room, a navy blue hoodie in his hands, small dark circles on it where tears had dried. With a firm grip, his knees when weak and he collapsed onto the bedroom floor. 

 

No one really saw those of his friends for a week or so. When they returned, no one saw them smile. They talked to each other, barely to anyone else to the teachers. They all understood. 

 

They stared at where he used to sit, at lunch, in class, after school. Having to break the news to all of those who were unaware. 

 

They missed him. His flirts, his comments, his jokes, his nudges, his smile, his laugh. Often having to be excused when the teacher accidently called his name. 

 

They were there. All dressed in black, tears not being able to differ from the rain. 

 

And there, they all stared at the gravestone. That gravestone that read “Loving son, niece, and man, Lance McClain.”

 

….

 

Lance jolted up in his bed, sweating rolling down his forehead. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he had made fist with his hands. “I’m okay,” he mumbled, sniffling as he shook his head, pinching his arms with a tight grip. He let out a sob and a laugh, jumping out of bed. He listened, loud chatter coming from the kitchen. His clock read six twenty, and he gave himself a large grin in the mirror. He shuffled into his clothes hurriedly, only one arm in his jacket as he ran to the kitchen. 

“Mama!” he laughed, giving her a tight hug from behind, her long curly hair frizzing in his face. “Nino, please, I’m cooking!” she laughed, making the final plate. “Yo, idiot. Your fly's undone,” his short haired sister Veronica snorted, slapping his shoulder as she passed to put her plate in the sink. He quickly wrapping his arms around her too, he squeezed her tightly. She gave a cough, raising an eyebrow. “Lance, Leonardo, what is wrong with you? Acting like we all died,” she shook her head with another snort. Lance gave a chuckle, “not exactly.” he mumbled, ruffling his little siblings hair as they passed. Grabbing an apple, he shoved his shoes on. “Te amo, everyone! I’m going to school early,” He smiled, blowing them a kiss afterwards. Laughter and chatter filled the room as he left, a large grin on his face. “Te amo’s,” and “I love you too’s” were heard, and Lance felt like crying. 

 

_ Good to know. _

 

He ran to school, fully putting on his jacket and tying his shoes on the way there. As soon as he got there, he pulled down his sleeves to cover the linear scars on his wrist.  Spotting his friend group, he couldn’t help but yell out to to them. “Pidge! Hunk!” he yelled, waving to them. They turned at the sound of his voice, giving him grins and waves back. The dark haired male noticed him as well, and Lance noticed his normal pout-like resting expression turn into a small, soft smile and he couldn’t help but feel his face heat up. “Keith!” he yelled at last, finally making it to the small group. When he called Keith's name, he swore that Keith had flushed. He panted, Hunk’s voice knocking him out of his current thoughts. “Lance, buddy, you okay? You look like you ran here,” he laughed, and Lance just snorted in response as he caught his breath.  _ That's because I did, _ he thought, shaking his head. Shooting up, he gently grabbed Keith's shoulders. “Keith! You - me, we need to talk,” he said, gently shaking him. Keith raised an eyebrow, his face redder than normal. Lance swore that he could see Hunk and Pidge smile at each other with a shit-eating, all-knowing grin. Taking Keith to the side, Lance could feel his own anxiety take over, and he felt like he could even feel Keith's. 

 

“I, Keith Kogane, I like you. Will you go out with me?” his face flushed, asking this as quickly as he could. Keith blinked, raising an eyebrow as he processed Lances words. As soon as they had processed in his brain. His face heated up, and his lips parted as if he was going to speak, but closed again. He let out a sigh, turning his head sheepishly to the side. “Are you joking? Is this a joke?” he asked, glancing at Lance in the corner of his eye. Lance shook his head violently. “No. I’m being serious, Keith. Will you go out with me?” he asked again, and Keith tuned to Lance. He gulped, glancing at the ground, before locking eyes with the cuban. “Yeah,” he mumbled, and lance raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I said, yes!” Keith said louder, his face seemingly becoming darker with every second. Lance smiled brightly, pulling Keith into a hug. “I like you too, Lance.” He said, pulling away from the hug, gently catching Lances lips on his own, even if only for a few seconds. 

 

Lance smiled, walking back to the small group - hand in hand with Keith.

 

“Good to know.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!~ i hope you enjoyed it,, if you wanna find me on social media my insta is @vcltrxn and my tumblr is also @vcltrxn


End file.
